List of Angels
Angel Name Religion(s) Status Name Meaning Job Description angels in red are a TOAR char, with info added in the job description. Notes before hand: -According to the Bible, a granular substance called Manna is the food of Angels. It is the same substance that was rained down upon the Hebrews after they fled from Egypt and it is said that it tastes like wafers and honey. -There are seventy-two angels in nine Orders. And every each order (6,666,666 Angels) has its sub-orders (6,666,666 Angels) too. It is quite impossible to know how many Angels do really exist. A Abaddon n/a Seraphim Destruction angel of bottomless pit, resides in Sheol ; Personification of the Realm of the Dead. Called the Angel of the Abyss; described as king of the locusts which rose at the sounding of the fifth trumpet. Beleived by some to be the Anti-christ. For more info see the LIST OF DEMONS Abel Judeo-Christain n/a Meadow/Breathe Souls arrive in Heaven and are judged by Abel. He is one of 12 Powers with this task. He is angel of the fourth Heaven ruling on the Lord's Day. He must be invoked from the East. (See Abraham 13:11); in TOAR, this is Sayrak's angel name.... Abdiel from literature Seraphim Servant of God In Paradise Lost (where he was created), Abdiel denounces Satan after hearing him incite revolt among the angels, and abandons Lucifer to bring the news of his defection to God. However, when he arrives, he finds that preparations are already underway for battle. In the ensuing fight, Abdiel smites Satan, Ariel, Ramiel, and Arioch, presumably among others Abdizuel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the twelfth lunar mansion Abrinael n/a n/a n/a Angel of the twenty-fourth lunar mansion Adramelechk n/a n/a n/a a fallen angel; Order of Thrones, fire angel, linked with Asmodai, minister and chancellor of the order of the fly (infernal order) For more info, see LIST OF DEMONS, under the name Adramelech Adriel Judeo-Christrian n/a Flock of God The name Adriel is one of the Hebrew names for the Angel of Death, among Azrael, Bebriel, and Hemeh; Angel of the seventeenth lunar mansion; the son of Barzillai, the Meholathite. was married to Saul's eldest daughter, Merab (1 Sam. 18:19). The five sons that sprang from this union were put to death by the Gibeonites. (In TOAR)Thus when he replaces and is partnered with Dumah, he takes on a a much younger form to match up (and perhaps to even get a 'second chance' at life?)... I'm sure he probably has a "father-surrogate son" feeling for Dumah, if only because he was bigger and "older" in a physical sense.... Though I can't help but think about whether that feeling has changed to a real "love" or not. I can't decide which one's cuter, really... Af n/a n/a n/a the angel of anger Afriel n/a n/a n/a Angel protector of children and animals Akriel n/a n/a n/a Angel of Prayer Amaliel n/a n/a n/a Angel of punishment, resides in 3rd heaven (Sagun) Ameretat n/a Archangel n/a angel of immortality Ambriel n/a n/a n/a the angel of communication and protection Amnediel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the eighth lunar mansion Amnixel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the tweny-eighth lunar mansion Amutiel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the nineteenth lunar mansion Anael n/a Archangel Star of Love Chief of Order of Principalities, Angel of passion and romance Anahita n/a n/a n/a a 'female' angel; the caretaker angel of earth Anauel n/a n/a n/a the angel of prosperity and commerce Anixiel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the third lunar mansion Appolion n/a n/a n/a guard of hell and Satan; the "locust king" Arad n/a n/a n/a the angel of religion and science, spirituality and morality to science Arael n/a n/a Light of God The angel of the birds Arariel Judism (mythical) n/a n/a angel who charges the waters of the earth and fish Ardarel n/a n/a n/a the angel of fire Ardifiel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the tenth lunar mansion Ardousius n/a n/a n/a a 'female' angel; Angel of childbirth Arel n/a n/a n/a the angel of the sun Ariel n/a n/a n/a Chief Angel of punishments, resides in 3rd heaven (Sagun), Order of Virtues, ruler of winds, also Laldabaoth Armaiti n/a Archangel n/a the angel of piety and harmony Armatt n/a n/a n/a a 'female' angel; the angel of harmony Armisael n/a n/a Mountain of Judgement of God The angel of the womb Asha n/a Archangel n/a the angel of truth and righteousness Asmodai n/a n/a n/a a fallen angel Asmodeus n/a n/a n/a a fallen angel; son of Samael and Lilith, “creature of judgement,” a “raging fiend,” also known as Saturn, Marlolf, Morolf Astaroth n/a n/a n/a a fallen angel; Order of Thrones, Prince of Hell, also Diabolus Atar n/a n/a n/a angel of fire Atheniel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the twenty-seventh lunar mansion Athliel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the fifteenth lunar mansion Atuniel n/a n/a Furnace angel of fire Azareel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the fifth lunar mansion; protector of waters; an angel over fish; also known as Azariel Azrael Judeo-Christrian-Islamic n/a Whom God Helps The angel of death Azazel Judism n/a` God Strengthens/Impudent to God a fallen angel; a chief of one of the groups of fallen angels; Chieftain of fallen ‘nephilim’ angels during nephilism Azeruel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the sixteenth lunar mansion Aziel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the twenty-fifth lunar mansion B Baglis n/a n/a n/a Angel of control, temperance and moderation Balthial n/a n/a n/a Angel of contentment Barachiel Christrian Archangel Blessings of God In iconography he is sometimes shown holding a white rose against his chest, or with rose petals scattered on his clothing. His responsibilities are as varied as the blessings for which he is named, but he is also the chief of the guardian angels and may be prayed to for all the benefits which the guardian angel is thought to confer if one is not praying to the guardian angel directly. In Catholicsm, Barachiel is depicted holding a bread basket, and is associated with Saturday; the angel of joviality; also known as Barakiel. Barbelo n/a n/a n/a a 'female' angel; angel of abundance Barbiel n/a n/a n/a underworld Angel of the ninth lunar mansion, “destroys harvest and travelers, sows discord among men” Bardiel none none Humiliated Son of God not really an angel, simply a name Bath Kol n/a n/a n/a a 'female' angel; angel of prophecy Beelzbub n/a n/a n/a a fallen angel; lord of the flies, prince of devils Belial na na n/a a fallen angel; angel of lawlessness, order of virtues; 'false-titled son of God' Beliel n/a n/a n/a a fallen angel; ambassador of Hell Belphegor n/a n/a Lord of the Opening a fallen angel; Order of Principalities, appears as a woman, demon of inventiveness, Ambassador of Hell If ever appears in TOAR, would be dressed in a conservative business suit, as 'evil is sexy', but s/he works better if perceived as good... Bethnael n/a n/a n/a Angel of the twenty-first lunar mansion C Camael Judeo-Christrian Archangel-SeraphHe who sees God the archangel of pure love; also known as Kemuel, Shemuel, Chamuel, Camiel, Camniel, Zamael, or Cancel; is claimed to be the leader of the forces that expel Adam from the Garden of Eden; Chief of the Order of Powers, appears as a leopard, Angel of joy; in TOAR he is a extremely tall and broad, rough looking man. He likes to laugh, and is paranoid about his name; thus he changes it randomly everyday. His office is terribly messy, and has a wall lined with filing cabinents full of files. If opened, the drawer slams into the other wall (it's a suprisingly long-lengthed drawer). He is an original angel. Cassiel Judeo-Christrian Archangel n/a Unlike many other angels, Cassiel is known for simply watching the events of the cosmos unfold with little interference. He is the angel of solitude and tears, and presides over the deaths of kings; angel of temperance, prince of powers; in TOAR he is a apathetic lanky man who sits in the main hall-building in Heaven and watchs a globe that spins and shows current events. He seems to not care about what goes on about him. Every week, he has to write a report on what was missed by other angels and turn it in to Metatron(?). He is a fourth generation angel. Cathetel n/a n/a n/a angel of the garden Colopatiron n/a n/a n/a angel of liberation and independence D Dabriel n/a n/a n/a angel of writing Dina n/a n/a n/a angel of languages Dirachiel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the sixth lunar mansion Dokiel Judeo-Christrian Archangel n/a weighs the souls of the dead; please see Puriel for more info Dominion n/a n/a n/a the eldest angel Donquel n/a n/a n/a angel of divine romantic relationships Druj n/a Archangel n/a a fallen angel; angel of lies Drubbiel n/a n/a n/a guardian angel of Persia Dumah Judeo-Christrian n/a Silence the angel of silence and of the stillness of death; in TOAR he is a small young boy (this is so he is not scary to the newly-dead) who never speaks and instead writes out his words on a notepad. He makes no noise, even when walking as everything he touchs will make no noise while he maintains contact with it. He tends to wear a sleeveless hoodie and short khaki shorts. He has large reflective eyes and his coloring is sepia, near monochromatic. This is due to his old age and due to this, he is easily skipped over by others. Dumah acts much like a serious child in behavior, but is very, very serious when with others he does not know well. He is an original angel. E Ecanus n/a n/a n/a Angel of writers Egibiel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the eighteenth lunar mansion Elemeniah n/a n/a n/a angel of the waters Enediel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the second lunar mansion Ergedial n/a n/a n/a angel of the fourteenth lunar mansion G Gabriel 1 Judeo-Christrian-Islamic Archangel-Cheribim God is My Strength a 'female' angel; Ambassador to humanity, Governor of Eden, Chief of the Order of Cherubim, Chief of Eden’s angelic guard, Angel of the moon, Angel of war, Angel of Annunciation and Resurrection, mercy, vengeance, death, revelation, sits at right hand of God rather than in the 7th heaven, Angel of the fourth lunar mansion. Also seen as a 35 year old man with tanned skin and green eyes and long dark brown hair. He wears light blue and orange. He represents the Afternoon, the element of water and the direction east. Gabriel 2 Judeo-Christrian-Islamic Archangel Master is of God sometimes regarded as the angel of death or one of God's messengers; He was also referred to as the "Left Hand of God" Gadriel see Azazel Gaghiel n/a n/a Roaring Beast of God an angel over fish and the angel of fishermen Geliel n/a n/a n/a angel of the twenty-second lunar mansion Gavreel n/a n/a n/a angel of balance; also known as Gavriel Geniel n/a n/a n/a angel of the first lunar mansion H Haamiah n/a n/a n/a Angel of the steadfast truth Hadraniel Judeo-Christrian n/a Majesty of God assigned as gatekeeper at the second gate in heaven. He is supposed to be more than sixty myriads of parasangs (approximately 2.1 million miles) tall and a daunting figure to face; also known as Hadarniel Hael n/a n/a n/a angel of artistic expression Hahatah n/a n/a n/a angel of hidden knowledge Harahel n/a n/a n/a angel of knowledge; protecter or liberties Hariel n/a n/a n/a angel of domestic animals Harut Islam n/a n/a a fallen angel; One of the two angels sent to test the people of Babel. also called Azazel and Marut Hasmad n/a n/a n/a angel of annihilation Haurvetat n/a Archangel n/a angel of prosperity and salvation Hayyel n/a n/a n/a Angel of wild animals Hemah n/a n/a n/a angel of fury Hemeh Judeo-Christrain n/a n/a see Adriel for more info; in spanish, Hemeh means 'you're welcome' (is this true????); in TOAR he is a short, but well-toned boy with short spiked up hair (a spanish appearence). He is loud and exuberant, prone to lunging and hugging people he barely knows. He is very touchy with those he is close to, and not-so-secretly dotes on Dumah. He can change into an adult form of himself if the job calls for it. His over-exaggerated moods sometimes annoy people. He is great friends with Sayrak, and has a habit of cursing when excited (which is often). Hutriel n/a n/a n/a angel of punishment; resides in third heaven (Sagun) I Iahhel n/a n/a n/a angel of philosophers Iruel Judeo-Christrian n/a Fear of God the angel of fear and terror Israel n/a n/a Striver with God Order of thrones, Cheif Tribune of God; previously known as Jacob until it merged with Uriel and formed Israel Israfil Judeo-Christrian-Islamic n/a The Burning One the angel of resurrection; will blow the trumpet on Judgement Day to awaken the dead; the angel of music; also spelled as Israfel; also known as Raphael (see Raphael for more info) Ithuriel from literature n/a n/a has a spear whose touch can undo any disguise Izra'il n/a n/a n/a Angel of death, helped to create Adam by bringing the soil to God J Jazerial n/a n/a n/a Angel of the thirteenth lunar mansion Jegudiel Christrian Archangel Laudation of God with his subordinate angels he is the advisor and defender of all who work in positions of responsibility to the glory of God. Jehiel n/a n/a n/a angel of domestic animal familiars (pets) Jehoel Judeo-Christrian Seraphim n/a the chief angel of the Seraphim, and governs heavenly singing; angel of fire; He is responsible for holding in check Leviathan, the monster of evil who will swallow the souls of sinners on Judgement Day; possibly a early form of the Metatron; also called Jahuel, Shemuel, Kemual, and Yaoel Jerahmiel Judeo-Christrian-Islamic Archangel Compassionate God none given; also known as Jerahmeel; for more info, see Ramiel Jophiel Judeo-Christrian Archangel/Throne/Cherub Beauty of God companion to the Angel Metatron; also known as Iophiel, Iofiel, Jofiel, Yofiel ("Divine Beauty"), Youfiel and Zophiel ("My Rock is God") K Kakabel n/a n/a Star of God in charge of stars and constellations; teaches astrology Kemuel Judism n/a Assembly of God first angelic gatekeeper; destroyed by Moses on his quest to receive the Torah from God Kerubiel Judeo-Christrian Cherubim n/a leader of the Cherubs Kezef n/a n/a n/a angel of wrath Kshathra n/a Archangel n/a angel of power and rulership Kushiel Judeo-Christrian n/a Rigid One of God an angel involved with punishing individuals in Hell; resides in third heaven (Sagun) Kyriel n/a n/a n/a Angel of the twentieth lunar mansion L Lahash Judism n/a n/a received sixty lashes of fire for preventing Moses from entering heaven Lahatiel n/a n/a n/a angel of punishment; resides in third heaven (Sagun) Lailah n/a n/a n/a a 'female' angel; angel of night, conception and birth Leliel Judeo-Christrian n/a Jaws of God angel of the night Lilith Judism n/a n/a a fallen angel( or perhaps only considered to be an angel?); the first wife of Adam; banished from the garden when she refused to allow herself to be ordered and directed by Adam and God; night demon; mother of the lilin (succubi) kidnaps children and murders them Liwet n/a n/a n/a angel of invention Lucifer Judeo-christrian Seraphim Morning Star/Light-Bearer a fallen angel; Had twelve wings, unlike the traditional six wings per seraph; morning star, Venus, who tried to steal the role of the Sun and defy the sunrise but failed; an earlier version of Satan M Maalik Islam n/a Master/King the guardian of Hell (Islam's version of Satan); also known as Malik (meaning King); In TOAR.... he is a fifth(?) or so generation angel. Madiel n/a n/a n/a angel of fire Makatiel n/a n/a n/a angel of punishment Mal'ak n/a n/a Angel of the Lord n/a Manakel n/a n/a n/a Angel of sea animals Manu n/a n/a n/a the Angel of fate Marut Islam n/a n/a the other angel sent to test the people of Babel; According to the Shiite belief, Marut is the same as Harut. He was an angel that was sent down to earth to teach the people the wisdom to protect themselves against magic, but people by time used their teachings and their wisdom for harming each other instead of using such knowledge and wisdom to protect themselves. They did not deceive anyone, but they warned the people clearly that such knowledge can be used in bad manners, and this is what followed; in Judeo-Christianity, he is a fallen angel Mashit n/a n/a n/a angel of destruction Matarael n/a n/a Premonition of God angel of rain Metetron Judeo-Christrian Seraphim-Archangel n/a previously named Enoch, Angel of transformation Micheal Judeo-Christrian-Islamic Archangel-SeraphOne Who is like God Chief of Order of Archangels and Order of Virtues, Guardian of Israel, appears as a '25 year old man' with green eyes and very pale skin and red hair. dresses in red and green. repesents Midday, the element of Fire and the Direction South. Mihr n/a n/a n/a angel of platonic love Moroni Mormonism n/a n/a the angel that is said that started Mormonism by showing someone or other the golden plates with the rules and such.. blahblahblah Mtniel n/a n/a n/a angel of wild animal familiars Mumiah n/a n/a n/a angel of longetivity of life Munkar Islam n/a n/a one of the two angels who will test the faith of the dead. for more info, see Nakir Mupiel n/a n/a n/a angel of memory Muriel Judeo-Christrian n/a Myrrh n/a N Naamah Judeo-Christrian n/a n/a angel of prostitution. for more info, see LIST OF DEMONS. Nakir Islam n/a n/a According to Islam, after death, a person's soul passes through a stage called barzakh, where it exists in the grave (even if the person's body was destroyed, the soul will still rest in the earth near their place of death). Nakir and Munkar prop the deceased soul upright in the grave and ask three questions: "Who is your Lord? Who is your Prophet? What is your religion?" A righteous believer will respond correctly, saying that their Lord is Allah, that Muhammad is their prophet and that their religion is Islam. If the deceased answers correctly, the time spent awaiting the resurrection is pleasant. Those who do not answer as described above are chastized until the day of judgment. Nathanael Judeo-Chrstrian Seraphim Gift of God angel of fire; also known as Nathanuel Neciel n/a n/a n/a angel of the eleventh lunar mansion Nememiah n/a n/a n/a angel of divine mortality Nephi Mormonism n/a n/a n/a Nuriel Judaism n/a Fire of the Lord angel of hailstorms; in TOAR he is a tall, elegant, feminine angel with a long thick braid of pale blonde hair and clear green eyes. He is icy to others and quick to temper. He always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time (haha) and Camael enjoys needling him. He is a third generation angel. For more info, see the LIST OF DEMONS, under the name Ala. O Oriel n/a Archangel n/a n/a Orifiel n/a n/a n/a angel of the wilderness P Pahaliah Christrian Throne n/a guardian angel invoked to convert non-Christians to Christianity. He is is a member of the Order of Thrones and an angel of Virtuosity.2 He rules theology and morals, granting wisdom, determination and knowledge, and is one of the angels bearing the mystical name of God, Shemhamphorae "the Ineffable Name", i.e. the Tetragrammaton). His corresponding angel is Sothis Phanuel Judeo-Christian Archangel-SeraphFace of God see Uriel Puriel Judeo-Christrian n/a n/a angel who appears in the apocryphal work of the Testament of Abraham, the second century A.D. apocalyptic tale of Abraham's journey to heaven. Puriel is described as "fiery and pitiless," and is one of the two angels (along with Dokiel) charged with the task of examining the soul of each person brought to heaven after death. Also known as Pyriel, Puruel and Pusiel. R Raguel Judeo-Christrian-Islamic Archangel Friend of God the archangel of justice, fairness and harmony. Raguel watches over other angels to make sure they are working well together with mortals in a harmonious and orderly fashion according to Divine order Rahab n/a n/a n/a Guardian of Egypt Rampel n/a n/a n/a the angel of the river of life Rameel n/a Archangel Arrogant towards God/Evening of God see Azazel Ramiel Judeo-Christrian Archangel Thunder of God/Mercy of God the angel of divine visions and hope, who also guides the souls of the faithful to Heaven; also known as Jerehmeil Raphael Judeo-Christrian Archangel God, Please Heal the archangel who performs all manner of healing; in TOAR.... A pretty androgenous being, short and petite with shoulder length pale brown hair, and china-blue eyes. Wears yellows and violets. represents Dawn, the element Air and the Direction of West Raziel Judeo-Christrian Archangel Secrets of God archangel who is the "Keeper of Secrets" and the "Angel of Mysteries." Owner of the famous Sefer Raziel HaMalach ("Book of Raziel the Angel") which contains all secret knowledge and is considered to be a book of "magic." He stands close by God's throne, and therefore hears and writes down everything that is said and discussed. Remiel n/a Archangel n/a n/a Requiel n/a n/a n/a angel of the twenty-third lunar mansion Rhamiel n/a n/a n/a angel of compassion Ridwan Islam n/a n/a the angel in charge of maintaining Jannah or Paradise Rogziel n/a n/a n/a angel of punishment; resides in third heaven (sagun) S Sachiel Judeo-Christian Archangel-cheribim Covering of God or Price of God angel of water; see also Zadkiel Sahaquiel n/a n/a Ingenuity of God angel of the skies Samael n/a Seraphim Venom of God a figure who is accuser, seducer, and destroyer. He has been regarded as both good and evil. In rabbinic lore he is identified as the chief of Satans and the Angel of death. In the Secrets of Enoch (Enoch II) he is a prince of demons and a magician. He was a guardian angel of Esau and a patron of the sinful empire of Rome. Samael is usually considered to be the true angelic name of Satan. also known as Sammael Samandiriel n/a n/a n/a angel of imagination Sandalphon Judeo-Christian Archangel n/a the angel of tears and the master of heavenly song, whose duty is to deliver prayers to God, and is also the angel of unborn children; previously known as Elijah, angel of prayer Saraosha n/a Archangel n/a angel of obedience Saraquel n/a Archangel n/a n/a Sariel Judeo-Christrian-Islamic Archangel Command of God Sariel was one of the leaders of angels who lusted after the daughters of men. They descended to the summit of Mount Hermon, in the days of Jared, to acquire wives and lead men astray. Sariel specifically taught men about the course of the moon. Other possible versions of his name are Suriel, Suriyel, Seraquel, Saraqael, Sarakiel, Uriel (Some Dead Sea scrolls translations), Zerachiel, Esdreel, Sahariel, Juriel, Seraquel, Seriel, Sauriel, Surya, Ariel, Saraqel, Jariel. Satan Judeo-Christian n/a Opposition leader of the fallen angels; also known as al-Shaytan (the horned one) Satarel n/a n/a n/a angel of hidden knowledge Schliel n/a n/a n/a angel of the seventh lunar mansion Selaphiel Christrian Archangel Prayer of God angel of prayer Seraph n/a n/a n/a angel of fire Seraphiel Judeo-Christian Seraphim n/a Seraphiel holds the highest rank of the Seraphim with the following directly below him, Jehoel, Metatron, and Michael. Seraphiel is described as an enormous, brilliant angel as tall as the seven heavens with a face like the face of angels and a body like the body of eagles. He is beautiful like lightning and the light of the morning star. Shamshel Judeo-Christian Cherub Sun of God/Lonely Conqueror of God the angel charged with guarding the entrance to the Garden of Eden. Shemael n/a n/a n/a angel of gratitude Shoftiel n/a n/a n/a angel of punishment; resides in third heaven (Sagun) Sofiel n/a n/a n/a angel of fruits Sothis Christrian Throne n/a the angel of an hour T Tabrias n/a n/a Good of God the angel of free will and alternatives Tagriel n/a n/a n/a angel of the twenty-sixth lunar mansion Tahariel n/a n/a n/a angel of purity Trgiaol n/a n/a n/a angel of wild birds Trsiel n/a n/a n/a angel of the rivers U Uretil n/a n/a n/a angel of writing Uriel Judeo-Christian Archangel-Seraph Flame of God often identified as a cherub and angel of repentance; In modern and only marginally Christian angelology, Uriel is identified variously as a seraph, cherub, regent of the sun, flame of God, angel of the Divine Presence, presider over Tartarus (hell), archangel of salvation, and, in later scriptures, identified with Phanuel "face of God." He is often depicted carrying a book or a papyrus scroll representing wisdom. Uriel is a patron of the Arts. Seen as a 45 year old man with very dark skin, black eyes and dark hair, clothed in olive green, lemon green, terracota, dark brown and black colors. He represents the Night, the North direction and the Earth element. Uzziel n/a Archangel n/a n/a V Vehuel n/a Seraphim` n/a n/a Vohu Manah n/a Archangel n/a angel of good sense and encouragement W Wormwood Christian n/a n/a n/a Z Zadkiel n/a Archangel n/a angel of mercy Zaken n/a n/a n/a received sixty lashes of fire for preventing Moses from entering heaven Zerachiel Christian Archangel God's Command one of the primary angels who leads souls to judgement; An Angel of Healing, he is also the presiding angel of the sun, prince of ministering angels those who watch over mortals, and the angel of children, particularly children of parents who have sinned; Angel over the earth Zadkiel Judeo-Christian Archangel Righteousness of God the archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive. Also known as Sachiel, Zedekiel, Zadakiel, Tzadkiel, and Zedekul. Zeruel n/a none Arm of God n/a Zophiel Judeo-Christian Archangel Beauty of God please see Jophiel Zuphlas n/a n/a n/a angel of the trees Zurvan n/a n/a Boundless Time angel of time Category:Lore